teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Punchline
The Punchline is the tenth episode of Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Due to its length, it had to be split into three parts to be uploaded. 'Summary Part One' Part one opens with Vegeta laughing at the death of his childish, idiotic partner. He claims that he's so happy he might not kill everyone but, shortly after being questioned by a hopeful Krillin, he states that they (he, Goku and everyone else) are thoughtfully screwed; much to Krillin's dismay. Goku decides to face Vegeta on his own and instructs Gohan and Krillin to get as far away from the battlefield as possible (Which Krillin does without a moment of hesitation). Before parting ways, Gohan asks Goku if he has any messages to relay to Chichi, and he does: which is for her to put dinner on because he is hungry. Goku then requests that he and Vegeta take their fight elsewhere, since fighting on a battleground littered with the corpses of his fallen friends just doesn't feel right to Goku. After Vegeta agrees and they relocate to a desert, Goku gives Vegeta one opportunity to leave Earth and never return so no more blood needs to be shed before their fight begins. Vegeta disregards Goku's offer as tripe and belittles him for growing soft from living on the planet for so long, and continue to bost when Goku asks if he's sure. Vegeta's is then met with a Kaio-ken punch to the face by Goku, but he quickly counters this and proceeds to beat Goku. Vegeta then suggests Goku just gives up now, but is then met with an even more powerful punch to the face from Goku, this time with the Kaio-ken times 3. Vegeta is sent flying into a plateau, and tries to shake off the pain, sarcastically claiming to be surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream inside the plateau's indentation when Goku asks if he's okay. Not seeing the sarcasm in Vegeta's response, Goku asks if he can join, to which Vegeta groans 'I'm surrounded by idiots.' When Goku voices his confusion, Vegeta snaps and, with a scream, destroys the plateau. Livid, Vegeta yells, "I will not stand for this! I will not be humiliated by a lower class wretch!" Goku takes it as though Vegeta is suffering from a headache due to having too much ice cream. Furious, Vegeta begins to charge up his Galick Gun. Goku merely says that it's not nice. Vegeta furiously roars 'OF COURSE NOT! I'M F**KING EVIL!' Quickly realising Vegeta's intentions, Goku charges up and fires his Kamehameha and it clashes with the Prince's beam. After an epic clash, Goku takes the Kaio-ken to a dangerous 4th level, overpowering Vegeta's Galick Gun and sending him vanishing into the sky. Back at Kame House, Master Roshi, Bulma, Chichi, Ox King, and Oolong reminisce on the old times when they were out there with our main heroes and made a difference, contrary to what they do now, just watching from the sidelines. Bulma even voice her wonder to where Launch, one of the main characters from Dragon Ball, is but no one seems to remember her. Somewhere above the clouds of Earth, Vegeta manages to wrench himself off the Kamehameha beam and rages at having been beaten by someone as lower class as Goku. He does have another plan, however, which is to become the mighty Oozaru and crush Goku for good. However, thanks to Piccolo, the Earth no longer has a moon which Vegeta needs for his Oozaru transformation, much to his chargin. But despite this, Vegeta returns to Goku and presents an artificial moon that supplies the necessary resource needed for Vegeta to transform (Which Goku mistakes for cheese, further bemusing Vegeta, who claims he's going to enjoy hurting Goku far more than he should). Vegeta throws the artificial moon into the air and begins transforming. Finding that even at the size of a giant ape Vegeta is still as fast as ever, Goku desperately thinks up a plan, which is to "think like a monkey". In the process, he is contacted by King Kai to instead use the spirit bomb to defeat Vegeta. He begins gathering the energy he needs, but forgets to remain well hidden from the Saiyan ape, getting pummeled into the ground instantly ending King Kai's call... 'Summary Part Two' The second part of the episode begins with Goku being pummeled into a rock formation. Vegeta begins to mock Goku for his weakness and boasts how he is ten times stronger in his ape form! Goku starts thinking about his high school days which were bad for him, when the guys called him Geeko, and he was Piccolo's slave and he couldn't get Chi-Chi to like him. ...Oh wow, Goku must have hit the rock harder than he thought... As Vegeta charges toward him, Goku starts thinking about what would Yamcha do, the scene cuts to Yamcha getting blown up by a Saibamen then Goku started to think about what would Tien do and he gets an idea. He runs to Vegeta and use the solar flare on him, blinding the Saiyan. Vegeta comments that it's liking walking in on Frieza in the shower, but he then realises that Frieza is technically always naked and he screams again. With Vegeta distracted, Goku starts gathering energy for the spirit bomb. He finally gathers enough energy for the spirit bomb, but decides to get some more energy, thinking that it wouldn't hurt. Which results a father deer dying while his son watches. Back to Goku, just when he's about to throw the spirit bomb Vegeta uses his beam attack and blasted him into a rock formation, causing him to fall to the ground and lose control on the Spirit Bomb. When Goku collapses to the ground, Vegeta makes a bad joke involving Christopher Walken, leaving Goku confused. This leads to Vegeta crushing Goku's legs whilst screaming Christopher Reeve, making Goku scream in pain and cry out, 'THAT WAS A TERRIBLE TASTE!' Vegeta doesn't care, as he's evil, and makes another bad pun. That leads to Goku blasting him in the eye, again blinding the Prince. With Vegeta now thoughfully pissed and unable to escape due to the broken legs, Goku screams in pain as he begins to get crushed by Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan overhear Goku's cries of pain and quickly come to the rescue. Just before their arrival, Vegeta makes an interesting discovery: if Goku is squeezed hard enough, he squeaks like a squeaky toy! Vegeta finds it hilarious and does it more, but it stopped by Gohan who shouts 'GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM, YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!' Vegeta is unimpressed by this, for obvious reasons, and taunts about what Gohan could actually do. The boy gives a lengthy, scientific threat on Vegeta's one flaw (that flies right over Goku and Vegeta's heads), which he translates into 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.' Vegeta is still unimpressed, and goes on to boast on how all of the planets fighters were slaughtered and that there's no one left to stop him. However, he is blind sighted by Yajirobe (who appears out of nowhere) and his tail is sliced right off (though his assailant quickly runs off). Even without the loss of his tail, Vegeta is still strong and goes in to fight Gohan after he easily beats Krillin. Meanwhile, Goku beckons Krillin to come over and gives him the Spirit Bomb to throw at Vegeta. The only reason he does this is because he's out of options... Overwhelmed by such power, Krillin thinks of something to say...but ends up just lobbing it at Vegeta screaming: 'Booyah, motherf**ker!' Unfortunately, Vegeta notices the Spirit Bomb behind him and dodges. Gohan prepares to deflect it on Goku's command, but loses preparation when Goku tells him the bomb might kill him. The bomb then ricochet's off of Gohan's hands and, in the middle of another monologue, Vegeta pauses. What smells like deer? Before he can do anything, Vegeta is struck by the Spirit Bomb and is sent flying into the air, screaming 'CURSE MY HUBRIS!' For a moment, it seems like they won. Krillin and Gohan go over to Goku, overjoyed. It seems like they never have to see that rotten Saiyan again. CRUNCH! Alive again. They never have to see him alive again. Yajirobe comes by and asks if he can ´´Eat That Saiyan´´ , making Yajirobe a cannibal. Krillin walks over to Vegeta's unconscious body, and says at least it's finally over. That is, it would be over if Vegeta didn't wake up with a furious war-cry... 'Summary Part Three/Finale' The Last part starts off with Vegeta bitchslapping Krillin (And thus marking the 10th count of Krillin getting owned). Vegeta then is going to end the rest of them with a BIG-BANG kinda attack. After the attack he finds out that they're all still alive and plans to kill them all one-by-one without any trouble. Yajirobe uses his sword against Vegeta, which ends up cutting through his armor.Vegeta says that it was a gift from his father. Yajirobe responds that his father (King Vegeta) was a very great man. Vegeta admits that he hated his father and when Yajirobe says his father was a total fag he starts to punch Yajirobe. Meanwhile Gohan is looking at the artificial moon which is created by Vegeta himself. Vegeta thinks he forgets something and Gohan turns into the mighty Oozaru. Vegeta then thinks of becoming one himself, but then realises Yajirobe cut his tail off.Then he keeps punching Yajirobe. Vegeta gets frustrated because nobody just dies. Oozaru Gohan is causing destruction and then he gets reminded of Goku about Icarus. Goku claims Vegeta killed Icarus, which makes Oozaru Gohan pissed. Vegeta uses a destructo-disk attack to cut off Gohans tail permanently. Vegeta has enough of everything and he decides to call for his space pod.Then he gets threatened by Krillin. Just as Krillin was about to kill Vegeta, he gets stopped by Goku. Goku asks if Vegeta is sorry and if he says he is sorry he can leave. Vegeta can't believe this. Krillin thinks it's not smart, because Vegeta killed all of their friends. Vegeta says sarcastically that he is sorry and that he fells terrible. Goku then orders Krillin to let him go. Vegeta then flies away with his pod. Vegeta is disappoined that he failed his mission and says that it can't get any worse. Vegeta is wrong, because while in space Vegeta gets haunted by Ghost Nappa. Ghost Nappa says that he is watching him and Vegeta starts to scream. This marks the end of Episode 10 and the end of Season 1. 'Cast' *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin *KaiserNeko - Yajirobe, King Kai, Icarus *Takahata101 - Spock, Ghost Nappa *GanXingba - Kirk *Whiteash - Launch, Phone Operator *Hbi2k - Bubbles Featured *LittleKuriboh - Narrator *HAN0N1 - Baby Deer *Kirbopher - Ox-king 'Running Gags' Krillin Owned Count 9: Krillin is beat to the ground by Vegeta after his tail is cut off. Krillin Owned Count 10: Krillin gets bitch slapped by Vegeta. Kaio-ken: When Goku shouts "Kaio-ken!", Vegeta, confused, asks "Kaio-what?", only to be hit by Goku immediately after. Kaio-ken: Goku shouts "Kaio-ken times three!". Vegeta asks "Times what?", and is once again taken by surprise as Goku attacks him. Category:Episodes